


Uncharacteristic

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: It's unlike him to be nervous.





	Uncharacteristic

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from Tumblr. From an ask prompt.

He’s always so confident that it’s infuriating, so the last thing Elsa expects upon knocking on his door is for him to…not be. She can practically feel nervousness raising from his pores.

“Is it time already?” Hans strangles out. She nods and he curses “I’ll be ready in a minute. Come in”

His trembling hands almost make him untrue to his word. She has to help him tie the cravat, and even after he’s ready, his face still betrays the storm within.

“Are you scared?” she asks after brief consideration. He makes a face, averting his eyes and she knows she’s hit the nail on the head “They never were good to you”

“So you actually believe my tale about the  _mean_  big brothers?” he asks, trying to sound amused. His mouth doesn’t quite smile.

“Shouldn’t I?”

“No-! I mean-! It’s true, but I figured…” he shrugs and she sees his adam apple bob up and down “…they can’t do anything to me anymore, I know this, but they still…have an effect on me”

Elsa remembers the way her heart still sinks when she’s in front of her father’s portrait and links their arms, leaning in on him.

“You’re not alone in this. Remember that”

**Author's Note:**

> I still really like Helsa.


End file.
